Mimi
"Achera and the mortal realm are lovers. They are indivisible, and naturally a part of each other." Description The Mimi wander the great Outback of Australia, leading their lives as they have done for centuries, walking the path of their tribes. Their lives are harsh and unforgiving, for the Outback is a savage mistress, but life was not always so. Once, they lived on the coasts, enjoying the bounty of nature and Achera, lives free of Banality's yoke until they were driven inland by the rapine of the invaders and their tide of Banality. Driven to Arnhem land, the Mimi avoid contact with the modern world, returning to Achera the Dreamtime whenever threatened. They alone among changelings continue to bear the strongest ties to the Dreaming, and perhaps the key to unlocking Arcadia lies with them. No-one knows, and the Mimi aren't talking. Sadly, their wisdom may pass to dust, as they represent the few remaining Djidjigargaly. They know that their time is also short, for they have seen the passing of many of their brethren. They have never been great in number, and many of them have left the mortal realm behind to travel Achera. Masters of stone, the Mimi make their dwellings among the rocks and caves of Arnhem, sheltering from the elements, emerging only to hunt and gather yams. Wary of foreign kiths, the Mimi are difficult to find or contact, as ephemeral as morning mist, although it is said, should the need be great enough, they will find you. They have an affinity with the Nature realm. Appearance and Lifestyles In their mortal seemings, the Mimi are tall (6'-6'6") and thin Aboriginal tribesfolk, and their fae seeming exaggerates their appearance to an almost comical degree. They usually gain about 1' in height, and become so thin and attenuated that their bodies and limbs are barely thicker than sticks. Their heads remain unchanged, although their ears and eyes grow larger, their eyes reflecting great depth. They completely eschew clothing, and care nothing for the offended sensibilities of any westerners they meet. Youngulmanda (child) Mimi are given the greatest freedom, love and care among their kind. Despite the fact that they can easily come to harm, they are given free reign to play, although they must aid their elders in the daily struggle for survival. Youngulmanda (adolescent) Mimi differ little from their Moyenda, although they are more prone to brash behaviour, and enjoy their hunting and gathering chores immensely. Moyenda (grump) Mimi are the wisest of their kind, adored as leaders, sages and Mabarn (sorcerors). The Mimi live the purest of Aboriginal lifestyles, unchanged since the westerners arrived. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Mimi have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Rock Swimming: Mimi can move through rock unimpeded and at their full movement rate. Heightened Senses: The Mimi possess incredibly acute hearing and vision, lower the difficulty of any rolls involving sight or sound by 2. Walkabout: Like the Nunnehi, the Mimi can gather Achera (Glamour) from nature (Players Guide pg. 146). In addition, they can enter the Dreamtime through any source of natural rock or stone present in the Outback. To do so they must make an Achera roll (diff. 6). Each additional person they take with them increases the difficulty by 1. Frailties Hammer of Banality: The Mimi find Banality a deadly foe. It always affects them as if it were 1 level higher, and they gain 2 points of temporary Banality for every 1 they would normally gain. Stick Thin: While surprisingly strong and tough, the sheer thinness of the Mimi makes them susceptible to damage. They don't have a Bruised health level. Views on Other Kith The Mimi have no real contact with foreign Kithain, including the Knackers (Nockers) who were the first to land in Australia. Swan Maids (Aboriginal): While we rarely meet the black swans, they adhere to the ways of the Real People. Sadly, they are being subverted, just as many of our mortal cousins are, by the poisons of the west. Mimi Totems Boabab Background Cost: 1 Description: 'The Traveller's Friend', the Boabab teaches of the bounty of nature, encouraging generosity and friendship. Traits: Those allied with Boabab gain Survival 2 (Outback) and add one point of Charisma. Taboo: Boabab asks that his chosen be kind, generous and sharing. Spinifex Background Cost: 1 Description: Spinifex is tough, spiny and hardy, epitomising survival and harsh defence. Traits: Those chosen by Spinifex gain Survival 2 (Outback), and add one point of Stamina. Taboo: Spinifex asks that his children act defensively, rather than offensively. Stone Background Cost: 1 Description: 'The Heart of Uluru' (Ayer's Rock), Stone represents the mystical, and connection to ancestor and spirit. Traits: Those allied with Stone gain Spirit Lore 1 and Craft (Cave Painting) 2. Taboo: Stone asks that his chosen study and preserve the ancient rituals of their tribe. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/mimi.html